


Liesmith's Tinder

by ouhajime



Series: Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a ravenclaw, M/M, but Golden Trio is still Golden Trio, harry is a slytherin, they're good friends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouhajime/pseuds/ouhajime
Summary: 没有人会相信骗子的真话，所以我精心布置下每一句谎言。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866298
Kudos: 13





	Liesmith's Tinder

**Author's Note:**

> • Coherence AU中蛇院哈&鹰院德的世界  
>  • 【彗星事件】不曾发生  
>  • 哈利在斯莱特林外的人际关系网变化约等于零，但亲密度会适当降低  
>  • 德拉科的我没想  
>  • 这是一只可以怼遍所有人然而永远在哈利･波特手上栽跟头的德拉科･马尔福  
>  • 一个可能无所谓的设定，但这里的塞德里克没有死，蛇院哈不会那么好心等他来一起握住奖杯
> 
> • BGM：MØ-When I Was Young

◆

“拉文克劳！”

德拉科･马尔福刚撑起一半的腿瞬间失去力气又跌回了四角凳上。

“拉、拉文克劳？”金发的小巫师双手还捏着帽子边没松开，他茫然地重复；“你是说，拉文克劳？”

“当然了，男孩儿。”分院帽得意地哼哼，“你还没到那个听不清话的年纪。”

“你确定你没有说错吗？”出于对魔法的敬畏，德拉科姑且小心翼翼地问，“也许，你应该说的是个S-word？”

分院帽沉默了几秒；“……我见过这么多学生，你还是第一个讨夸奖的。但是有道理，you ARE smart！”

“I mean Slytherin!!”德拉科惊恐地尖叫，于是所有人都听到了一个更大的声音在大礼堂响起：

“拉文克劳！”分院帽强硬地反驳；“近千年来我从来没有分错过一个学生的学院！你绝对、毫无疑问是个拉文克劳！”

“但我是个马尔福！”

“马尔福家过去可有好几个拉文克劳的先例！我还记得一个小女巫，罗克珊，她当年可是整个学校所有人羡慕的对象……”

“马尔福先生。”麦格教授拿走了他头上喋喋不休的帽子，“请抓紧时间去你的学院长桌，我相信你的同学们已经给你留好位置了。”

德拉科几乎是下意识看向斯莱特林的方向，然后强行把视线挪到旁边的拉文克劳：何止给他留了位置，显而易见拉文克劳的大部分学生都不想和他靠近以至于留出的位置过分宽敞。

金发的小巫师认命般叹了口气，拖着不情不愿的步伐走过去找了个靠边的位置坐下。他从小听到的说法就是霍格沃茨的学生从来没有被分错过学院，既然被分到这里，那就不是他撒波打滚能改变的了。

其实说真的，这个结果没那么令人难以接受，虽然从来不承认但德拉科真的很怕吓人的幽灵，听说血人巴罗是斯莱特林的常驻幽灵后他闹过好久要去拉文克劳，还差点儿被卢修斯说服去德姆斯特朗——当然，他的父亲最终没能别过纳西莎——所以父母肯定对这个结果有心理准备。至于拉文克劳的幽灵……德拉科抬头看了看，好吧，根本没出现，或许还在哪里看书。

想到这儿德拉科的心情好了些，甚至还和同样分进拉文克劳、看起来不是特别清楚“马尔福”代表了什么的印度女孩儿帕德玛･帕蒂尔打了招呼。

“哈利･波特！”

大礼堂有一瞬间的鸦雀无声，随即到处都是嘶嘶的低语。帕德玛一把抓住德拉科的胳膊，不敢置信地问：“哈利･波特？就是那个活下来的男孩儿？他真的来了？”

德拉科敷衍地应和，在心里嘀咕是啊那个男孩儿真的来了，一点都没礼貌，就知道和穷鬼韦斯莱一起嘲笑我，你别想了就他那智商绝对是个格兰芬多巨怪。

哈利对周围的议论声显得不是很自在，他犹豫地走过去等麦格把分院帽放到头上。一分钟，两分钟，在德拉科不耐烦到拿着叉子在桌面上无聊地划来划去的时候，它终于喊出了分院结果：

“斯莱特林！”

大礼堂比刚才静得更加彻底。

连教授们都怔住了，哈利摘下帽子递给麦格时她才回过神。而直到邓布利多带头开始鼓掌，大礼堂内才响起稀稀落落的掌声。

哈利有些不好意思地挠挠头，逃似的一溜小跑奔向斯莱特林长桌，路过拉文克劳时，他抬起眼睛，冲德拉科露出一个无比欠揍的挑衅微笑。

德拉科在桌子上崴断了叉子。

  
◇

屋外传来了敲门的声音。

“坐下，男孩儿。”穆迪用完好的那只眼瞪着想要去开门的哈利，黑发巫师耸耸肩，懒得和老傲罗在这件事上起争执，老老实实倒回沙发故意把穿着靴子的脚砸在茶几上。这让已经走到门廊的穆迪回过头又瞪了他一眼，哈利权当没看见，和小天狼星比划了个“耶”的手势。

他一直不喜欢穆迪，不管是假的那个还是真的这个，他们似乎都对“活下来的男孩儿被分进斯莱特林”这一事实十分不满，总是想方设法找茬。小天狼星也不喜欢穆迪，真的那个，显然老傲罗对“布莱克”这个姓氏没有好感，甚至隐隐有埋怨哈利会被分到斯莱特林是小天狼星的错的意思。

在哈利成长过程中一直被关在阿兹卡班的小天狼星根本不想和他讲道理，于是教父子一拍即合，每天都偷偷给穆迪找不愉快。

虽然赫敏叫他别总和有PTSD的老傲罗计较太多，但考虑到连罗恩都看不下去穆迪的做法，指望一个斯莱特林不计较不太现实。

罗恩只能趁赫敏不注意的时候对哈利比划了个“干得漂亮”，在赫敏转头时立刻假装玩儿魔杖。

“谁在外面？”穆迪嘶哑地问。

拖着长腔的声音不紧不慢地从外面传进来：“我不应该高估你们的能力，是吗？不过也不奇怪，毕竟看起来你们真的到了需要用这种毫无意义的问题来确认来者身份的地步，我猜，接待客人超出了你们的能力范围。真是可悲，这会让我怀疑我当时做的决定究竟是不是最好的。看在罗伊纳的份儿上，如果是巫师，可以用魔法；如果是麻瓜，至少有监控。”

“梅林！”听到那个声音的瞬间，三人组同时用不同的语气感慨。赫敏看上去头疼得快炸了，罗恩的厌恶简直不要更明显，哈利的声音里带着点儿惊喜，小天狼星对教子的表现无奈地摇头。

说到底还是一群刚到十五岁的孩子，哪怕隐藏得再好，还是会有心理活动露在表面上。

果然还是有格兰芬多的特性嘛！小天狼星突然开心起来。

穆迪没有理会对方的嘲讽，继续追问：“暗号是什么？”

“你们居然设置了暗号？”那个声音惊讶地反问；“梅林在上，如果你们在和福吉作对的时候有这样的行动力和决心，怎么还至于窝在这么间破房子里开会？”

“注意你说的话，马尔福男孩儿！”小天狼星把手聚成喇叭大声喊：“这个破房子也是你妈长大的地方！”

“是什么给了你我不能讨厌我妈妈长大的地方的错觉，布莱克？”德拉科背着一个大书包走了进来，他把施了缓冲咒的包扔到赫敏脚边，哈利刚挪正上半身，德拉科毫不客气贴着他坐下。

“毕竟我连我妈妈的堂弟都讨厌。”

小天狼星一口气没喘上来发出怪异的声音，唐克斯笑得头发在几种颜色之间来回变换。

“Oh my GOD, ”赫敏敬佩地感慨，“你是搬来了一间图书馆吗，马尔福？”她正在从德拉科扔下的包里往外掏书，书包的容量显然比看上去大了十几倍，地上摞起来的书已经把罗恩挡了个严实。

德拉科完全没有回答的意思，哈利用胳膊肘戳戳德拉科的腰，金发巫师烦躁地瞥了他一眼这才没什么好气地开口：“这只是我书房里的一部分，”他刻意强调了量词；“剩下的那些估计没什么用，我就没带。”

沉迷于书本的赫敏嗯了一声表示听到了，完全无视了他带刺的语气。

德拉科从来都看不惯赫敏･格兰杰，这个女巫太过分了，明明是个格兰芬多考试却总会比他高几分！拉文克劳的公共休息室里甚至有一张表格，记录了赫敏所有考试的分数，每次出成绩后都得有半屋子的人对着那张表狠得牙痒痒。

他曾经试图在墙上挂一个带着赫敏照片的靶子，结果被其他人联手按住了，理由是那样的话所有人都想去投飞镖而不是学习了得不偿失得不偿失啊。

“太幼稚了，马尔福。”哈利啧啧评价。

“滚开，斯莱特林。这关系到拉文克劳的荣誉。”

四年过去，德拉科依旧对哈利･波特被分进了斯莱特林而自己却是拉文克劳这件事充满怨念——并不是说他讨厌现在的学院，但斯莱特林总归是曾经的梦想——哪怕之后发生的无数件事都能证明分院帽的确没有老糊涂，也碍不着德拉科不爽。

他下意识看向哈利胸口的口袋，黑发巫师挑起眉，德拉科飞快地把头转了回去，假装是被突然打开的厨房门吸引了注意力。

“我让你们这群比起帮忙更像是添乱的人出来是因为到了该睡觉的时间，为什么你们还坐在这里闲聊？” 莫丽･韦斯莱一边用围裙擦手一边嘀咕，她在客厅里扫视了一圈，看到德拉科时明显顿了一下。

“没人告诉我今天还会有其他人来。”她用明显是在抱怨的语气说。

德拉科用飞来咒把赫敏刚掏出来的那本深棕色封面的书拿到手里，对女巫的怒视视而不见，自顾自地翻开。

“理论上来说，这套房子有一部分是属于我的。”德拉科平静地说，“我不认为我回来一趟还需要专门和别人说。”

不知道关门之后又去做了什么、这时才走回客厅的穆迪刚好听见德拉科这句话，没好气地开口：“现在这是凤凰社的根据地，小马尔福。”

“那你为什么让一个毫不相干的人进来，穆迪？”莫丽立刻转移了质问对象。

老傲罗哼了一声，假眼转来转去；“这件事你最好去问波特，显然这男孩儿用什么方法让邓布利多同意了。你知道，赤胆忠心咒什么的，他是唯一的保密人。”他似乎一点也不想继续呆在客厅，撑着扶手一瘸一拐地上楼，趴在扶手上往下看热闹的弗雷德、乔治和金妮连忙靠墙站给他让空。

莫丽再次转向哈利。

斯莱特林无辜地眨了眨眼，“哦，是的，我把马尔福喊来的。让克利切去接的人。”

像是为了印证他的话，德拉科的手边突然出现了一盘热腾腾的苹果派，和小天狼星喊克利切做饭时出现的黑炭天差地别。

小天狼星小心翼翼地伸手捏起一块派，确认了居然真的能吃之后脸上的表情十分精彩。

“哈利，”莫丽语重心长地开口，“你不能拿凤凰社的地址开玩笑。”

斯莱特林的表情更无辜了；“但是，莫丽，”他听起来甚至有些难过，“在那之前，这是我的家啊。”

“噗——咳咳咳咳！”

罗恩突然捂着肚子剧烈地咳嗽了起来，赫敏夸张地一声惊呼把手里那本大概十厘米厚的书扔到沙发上，德拉科眼角猛地一抽，心疼得差点儿要冲上去和她决斗。

“天呐，罗恩！”女巫大惊小怪地喊，“你站的位置太不凑巧了，我没看到有人在！是不是撞得有点儿狠了？”

“没……嗷！”罗恩刚开口又是一声惨叫，他不敢置信地看着在莫丽的视线死角掐他的手的赫敏，不得不咬着牙点点头。

“我觉得可能撞瘀血了。”他肉疼地说。

莫丽连忙走过来查看罗恩的情况，叨叨着你们这些孩子就是不知道小心，推着罗恩往外走，唐克斯热情地表示自己通过了傲罗测试可以使用基础治疗魔咒，韦斯莱夫人犹豫半晌，虽然这些天相处下来她对唐克斯的毛手毛脚十分怀疑，但毕竟对方的确是个傲罗，最终还是同意了。

罗恩的表情瞬间十分精彩，在他被拖出去之后没几分钟，三个努力憋笑导致走路都走不稳的人从楼梯上跑了进来。

“不愧是你，哈利。”弗雷德——或者是乔治，德拉科到现在还是分不清这对双胞胎，总之其中的一个冲哈利竖起了拇指，而另一个遗憾地叹气：“我们的小罗尼太不配合了。”

“这时候就应该用上我们新发明的速效逃课糖！”

“只需一粒，关键时刻咬碎——”

“包你血如泉涌！”

“更妙的是它只卖一个银西可！”

“这个思路听起来不错。”小天狼星托着下巴，严肃地评价。“但这些都可以以后再说，现在，你们这些孩子里有没有人打算告诉我，他出现在这儿到底是为了什么？我可不信什么‘邓布利多的秘密安排’，事实上，我认为穆迪也没有真的相信。”

其他人不约而同地看向哈利。这的确是哈利干的，几天前哈利刚被接来格里莫广场12号的那晚，吃过晚饭，莫丽就以“差不多要上床睡觉了”的理由把他们都赶出凤凰社的会议。那时也是每个人都看着哈利，希望这个在学校时就喜欢钻各种规矩的空子的黄金男孩能提出异议。

毕竟他们已经试过很多遍了，并且完全没效果。

结果哈利从善如流地站起来，说你说得对莫丽，我今天累死了好困。

连弗雷德和乔治都罕见地哑口无言了。

虽然之后哈利解释说那是因为就算他们留下了，大人们也依旧会因为在场的有孩子而不把事情说太明白，还不如找时间问小天狼星，至少他赞同不能什么都瞒着他们。

“好吧，你说得有道理，我承认我没想那么多。”罗恩叹气。

“这就是为什么你是格兰芬多，而我能被分进斯莱特林。”哈利没什么恶意地指出。

“所以……你现在是在干什么？”赫敏看着翻箱倒柜的哈利，疑惑地问。

“他们能讨论他们的，我们能研究我们的，”黑发巫师掏出一张羊皮纸晃了晃，“我找人给我们带点儿用得着的东西。记得到时候帮我打掩护。”

在德拉科敲门的十分钟之前，他们才知道那天哈利给谁寄了信。

  
◇

“课外作业。”德拉科拖着长腔，慢吞吞地回答。

“格兰芬多的万事通小姐终于向拉文克劳下了战书，不幸的是，因为她的——出身问题，她能接触到的资料实在少得可怜。为了比赛的公平，我特意提供了一部分霍格沃茨图书馆里存在的书籍。而众所周知，赤胆忠心咒在某些情况下是不起作用的，比如我的确流着布莱克的血。”

小天狼星满眼的“你看我信不信你的鬼话”还没转换成话语说出口，德拉科就捏起了一块苹果派，补充：“当然了，这只是我的理由。”

他仰起头，把整块派塞进了嘴里。“如果你认为它说服不了你，欢迎去创造别的理由。”拉文克劳吐字不清，他试图把沾了果酱的手在哈利的衣服上蹭干净，被斯莱特林在半空中一把截住手腕。德拉科撇撇嘴，老实地从口袋里掏出手帕。

小天狼星看向其他人。“你们呢？都知道他要来？”

金妮把头摇得像是拨浪鼓；“我只是……跟着来看热闹的！”

小女巫往双胞胎哥哥后边挪了挪，盯着德拉科的眼神绝对称不上善意。

“我们不知道真正的理由——”

“但是有一点可以确定——”

双胞胎边说边往小天狼星坐着的沙发方向走，一人伸出一只手同时拍在靠背上。

“他刚才说的理由一定是假的！”弗雷德竖起两根手指，满脸认真。

“因为每个人都知道，德拉科･马尔福嘴里没一句真话！”乔治点头附和。

德拉科没忍住翻了个白眼。严格来说这不能算污蔑，毕竟这句话都快成了霍格沃茨学生们的共识。哪怕同为拉文克劳，听德拉科的话都得多留个心眼儿，不然你根本不知道他会把你坑成什么样子。

哈利噗嗤笑了出来。

在德拉科杀人的目光下，黄金男孩举手投降换上一副严肃的表情。

“我觉得他们说得对。”然后他被占满了果酱的手帕糊了一脸。

小天狼星没理那两个突然打起来的人——虽然其中之一是他可爱的教子，但反正看起来哈利也不会吃亏——他用眼神向赫敏求证。

万事通小姐耸耸肩，“当然不是什么课外作业，霍格沃茨从来没布置过这种东西。”她听起来居然很遗憾；“但也的确是我们都有选的一门课的相关研究……你还记得三年级的时候，我们是怎么救了你和巴克比克的吗，小天狼星？”

“时间转换器？”

“是的，整个学校只有麦格教授有一个，马尔福知道了之后非要说我作弊，所以，我们之前说好的他借给我可能和制造时间转换器相关的古代如尼文的书，下个学期我帮他向教授申请时间转换器，麦格教授喜欢我。”

这个说法听上去比德拉科的靠谱多了，小天狼星若有所思，突然察觉到什么不对劲。

“等等，”他打量着赫敏手里的书，皱起眉。“小马尔福怎么知道你用了时间转换器的？”

赫敏顿时显得有些尴尬，“实际上，虽然最后是因为邓布利多的提醒我——我们才决定去做的，但第一个提出可以用时间转换器救人的其实是马尔福。他早就发现我在用时间转换器上课了。”

意识到自己某种意义上被一个姓马尔福的人给救了的小天狼星一阵恶寒，没有看到赫敏暗暗松了口气。

“那么，”她深吸一口气；“有人能帮我把这堆书搬到我的屋子里吗？古老的魔法书对咒语的反应不好。”

除了还在打架的那两个，连金妮都抱了几本书一起往楼上走去。小天狼星抱着最沉的一摞艰难地问既然这么多为什么你一定要在客厅掏出来。

“我不能完全相信马尔福，”赫敏严肃地说，“谁知道他会不会在里面混几本童话故事。”

“或者你就是单纯想摸摸书。”金妮指出。

当几个人的脚步声终于听不到之后，沙发上打成一团的两个人终于因为哈利抓住机会清理一新了手帕停了下来。拉文克劳站起身，故作姿态整了整衣领。

“既然东西送到了，”他傲慢地扬起下巴，“那我就回去了，不用客气。”

“你不能回去，小马尔福。”突然响起的声音把德拉科和哈利都吓了一跳，他们下意识转向门口，不知道什么时候又下来了的穆迪正阴森森地看着德拉科。

“什……你什么意思？”德拉科皱起眉头。“据我所知，我在这儿的原因和你没有关系，你没有资格命令我。”

“我不会让你有机会泄露这里的事！”穆迪拄着拐杖向前走，把木地板踩得直响。他瞪着德拉科手指都快戳到了金发巫师的脸上。

“他……”

“闭嘴，男孩儿！”哈利刚想说些什么就被穆迪给吼了回去，老傲罗审视的目光在他们身上来回打转，在德拉科忍不住要后退前再次开口：“如果你不想在踏出大门的同时变成我这样，”他用那条假腿猛跺地板。“你最好老老实实呆在这儿。”

这下他们都明白为什么穆迪回来得这么慢了，敢情是在设陷阱。德拉科怒视把自己喊过来的哈利，斯莱特林无辜地摊开手。

“给马尔福家的小鬼找间屋子，男孩儿。”穆迪指着哈利说，“在邓布利多回来前，你们两个都给我好好待着。”

德拉科刚想反驳，哈利就从沙发上跳起来抓着拉文克劳的袖子往楼上跑。他带着德拉科径直来到三楼尽头，向后看了看确定没人追过来才打开面前的门。

与整栋宅子阴暗的印象不符，屋里华丽的摆设不亚于德拉科在马尔福庄园的房间。

金发巫师暗暗松了口气。

“不管原因是什么，”他走进去四下打量；“有个喜欢你的家养小精灵还是有必要的。”

“这是你的经验之谈吗？”

德拉科愣了下才听懂哈利在说什么，差点儿一个冲动把手里的书扔出去砸人，反应过来后小心翼翼地把书放好，然后抓着枕头去砸人。

“你还好意思提？！”

哈利灵活地闪身躲开，他比了个噤声的手势，指了指墙壁。德拉科翻白眼；“算了吧波特，如果真的隔墙有耳，你根本不会直接带我来这间屋子。”

哈利明显“切”了一声；“你没以前好玩儿了，马尔福。”

德拉科对罗伊纳发誓，他真的很想回到二年级把当初的哈利･波特揍一顿，绝对不干别的。实在揍不了哈利･波特揍过去的自己也行，总之绝对要阻止当初的自己和这个乍一看是披着蛇皮的狮子实际上绝对是条毒蛇的家伙打赌。

输得不要太惨烈啊！小孩子总会在莫名其妙的事情上死不认输，德拉科甚至记不清他们到底因为什么吵起来的，但绝对是哈利故意挑衅，搞得永远被哈利压一头的德拉科气急败坏说闭嘴吧你这个巨怪邓布利多再喜欢你也不会为你改期末成绩，你永远不可能比我考得好。

“我不需要和你这种书呆子比成绩，”斯莱特林的黄金男孩双手抱怀怒视他，“我的敌人是伏地魔——”他没有错过拉文克劳在听到这个名字时下意识的瑟缩；“他可不会好心到给我一份考卷如果能满分他就去自杀，我只需要应用能力强就够了，事实上，我完全可以用一个晚上练会无杖魔法。”

“梦话就留到晚上说吧，波特。”德拉科不屑地翻白眼。

“你不相信？”哈利笑了起来，如果当年德拉科对他足够了解就会知道，每当哈利这么笑，赶紧跑就对了，否则后果很严重。

然而他还不知道，所以他只是站在那里，好奇黄金男孩能干出什么。

“不如这样吧马尔福，我们打个赌，赌我明天能不能使用无杖魔法——当然，必须是我们已经学过的咒语。输的人要无条件答应赢的人一个要求。”

德拉科用“你怕不是脑子有问题”的目光惊悚地看着哈利，斯莱特林挑起眉毛，问你害怕了吗，马尔福？

“你想得美！”

德拉科不是没意识到哈利在用激将法，然而没办法，他控制不住。结果第二天，他被手里没有任何东西的哈利･波特用悬浮咒挂到树枝上，嚎啕大哭行行行你赢了我什么都答应快放我下来FUCK YOU波特别再让我往上飘了！

“如果我说我要一个血契（blood pact）呢？”

“我说了什么都行！让我下去！！”

话音刚落，作用在他身上的魔法瞬间消失，德拉科尖叫着从至少五米高的树顶往下自由落体，还没做好和大地亲密接触的准备就砸在了一个人肉垫子上。

“天呐，你真重。”急急忙忙跑过去接人的哈利气若游丝地抱怨，他看着德拉科还茫然的脸，不好意思地挠挠头。“嗯……看来我还是不太熟练，我真没想摔你的。”

德拉科被恐惧和风侵蚀的大脑还没彻底回神，愣了几秒，他抓着哈利的长袍往哭花了的脸上擦。自知理亏的哈利叹了口气，往后一仰放弃般闭上眼，任德拉科把自己的长袍当成毛巾。

但打赌就是打赌，就算德拉科想赖账斯莱特林也不会让他得逞。于是在某个深夜，两个二年级的小不点儿披着隐形斗篷偷偷溜到禁书区，斯莱特林对着书本上的步骤用魔杖在他们的掌心划开一道口子，德拉科疼得呲牙咧嘴，然而为了不被看不起，愣是从头到尾什么也没说。

直到几个月前德拉科才知道，二年级时哈利所谓的“无杖魔法”，是早就被策反了的多比躲在草丛里跟着哈利的指示糊弄他的。

天杀的斯莱特林。拉文克劳当场扑上去把前不久才从伏地魔手下死里逃生的哈利掐了个半死。

  
“如果你所谓的‘好玩儿’是指容易被骗，当然我不是小时候那个白痴了。”德拉科坐到床上，伸手按了按，嗯，和家里的差不多，如果要长时间住在这里也不是不能忍受。

从接到哈利的猫头鹰之后他的心情就很差，因为血契的存在，这个不要脸的家伙使唤他越来越上瘾，有事儿没事儿都“马尔福你过来一趟”，完全不考虑他过来一趟会多危险，当然危险他也必须来。

……或许考虑了，但德拉科并不特别擅长猜测哈利的想法，何况那个猜测柔软得过分，而整个四年级他们几乎一直在吵架，软他个梅林的胡子，哈利•波特不坑他德拉科就谢天谢地了。

“这倒不是，毕竟不论你骗了多少人，迄今为止还没成功骗过我，骗你没太大成就感。”哈利捡起地上的枕头，“只是威胁你没那么容易了。”

“也不看看是谁四年级和我吵架吵得自己本性全都暴露出来了。”德拉科翻白眼。

“那是你自己想太多，”哈利指出，他举着枕头就要往德拉科脸上糊，被拉文克劳抢过去塞在腰后靠着。“我可不像你，说话都没几句是真的。承认吧马尔福，你在那之前一直是个白痴。”

“去死吧波特！唯一你绝对不能侮辱的就是我的智商！”拉文克劳恶狠狠地比了个中指，“现在，最好别绕圈子，告诉我你叫我过来到底有什么目的。”

“我以为你在看到信里的要求时就能猜到我的目的。”哈利歪歪头，示意床头柜上的那本书。当时赫敏在情急之下找的说法并不完全是谎言，德拉科带来的这些书表面上看的确可以是针对时间转换器的研究，但同样的，它们可以指向任何古老的、接近失传的魔法物品的研究。

比如分院帽、比如霍格沃茨会移动的楼梯，再比如，二年级时被哈利用蛇怪的毒牙杀死的黑皮笔记本。

说到蛇怪，有意思的是它是被哈利用格兰芬多宝剑杀死的。一个斯莱特林拔出了格兰芬多宝剑这听起来的确有点搞笑——似乎每个人都希望哈利被分进格兰芬多，因为他是个波特，是那个活下来的男孩儿。哈利･波特本人对此倒是没什么感觉，他就是他自己，又不会因为进了斯莱特林就变成别人。

哈利也想过自己为了气德拉科一时冲动选择了斯莱特林是不是不对的，但邓布利多在厄里斯魔镜前告诉他，影响你的是选择，而不是你身在何处。

那时他还全心全意信任邓布利多，直到一年级结束，哈利意识到所谓的“保护魔法石”更像是一个把自己引诱过去的诱饵。别误会，他没有感到气愤或者被利用，恰恰相反，身为斯莱特林哈利完全可以欣赏邓布利多采取的对策。但这不代表他喜欢自己被蒙在鼓里，只不过面对这样的情况格兰芬多可能会直接去和人对峙，而斯莱特林不会这么干，斯莱特林选择以牙还牙。

简单来说，哈利开始瞒着邓布利多去了解那些大人们不想让他知道的事，比如食死徒、比如小天狼星･布莱克，再比如，那本奇怪的日记本。

那些情报最主要的来源现在正在用“你他妈又侮辱我的智商”的眼神怒视着他。

“研究不至于非要赶这几天，”德拉科语气不善地说，然而越往后越没底气：“你知道墓地里发生了什么，我——”

“你还以为我会再和你吵一架，或者干脆肯定了之前的猜测，不再理你了？”

“……停下这种奇怪的说话方式。”德拉科头疼地捏了捏鼻梁，他感到床垫凹下去一块，抬起头，哈利坐在床边，双手越过德拉科的腿撑在背后。

“我以为我们四年级几乎一整个学年都在为这件事吵架，而它在期末考试后你溜去医疗翼看我时就已经解决了？”

“但是你看到了！”

“对，我他妈看到了卢修斯･马尔福迫不及待地赶过去亲吻伏地魔的袍角，但我知道那不是德拉科･马尔福好吗？！”哈利越说越气，到最后几乎是冲着德拉科吼，要不是德拉科反应迅速往门上甩了个隔音咒可能他们现在已经被整个屋子的人包围了。

这是他针对哈利･波特被迫养成的习惯，差点儿被分进格兰芬多的黄金男孩在某些情况下十分莽撞，德拉科不止一次怀疑他是怎么活这么大的。等他回过神来思考哈利的话才意识到黑发巫师说了什么，恍然大悟地哦了一声。

“你明明是个拉文克劳，马尔福，为什么总是在这种事上犯傻？”斯莱特林愤愤地指责，“世界杯之后也是，我只是想问你有没有什么情报，结果你居然能直接拐着弯想到我以为从第一次见面开始你就在诱导我？！天啊，我永远搞不懂你的脑回路。”

德拉科自知理亏，悻悻地闭上嘴。的确，如果不是他不听解释直接和哈利闹翻，他们也不至于吵一个学年。最后和好还是因为在医疗翼翻旧账吵了个彻底，要不是德拉科的静音咒和哈利的隐形斗篷，斯莱特林和拉文克劳的分可能会被扣成负数。

年轻的好处就在于，大多数事情，如果摊开了吵一架之后没有使关系更恶化，那么它多半就是解决了。

“那就别去理解，回答我的问题。”德拉科弯起腿用膝盖狠狠顶在哈利的背上，“别转移话题，波特，为什么你要把我叫过来？”

哈利嗷地一声坐直，边艰难地揉被德拉科顶到的地方边抱怨；“你真的没以前好玩儿了。”

德拉科怒视他。

哈利举手投降；“好了，好了，别这么看我。实际上我真的是因为黑皮本的研究才叫你来的，在这儿关着太无聊了，莫丽整天给我们安排打扫卫生的工作完全是浪费时间。”

“这不是你强行要求一个身上可能带着追踪咒的人踏上一趟回不去的旅途的原因。”

“穆迪不会放一个身上有追踪咒的人进来，所以我才激他去开门。”哈利耸耸肩，“而且，你总是可以拒绝。”

德拉科瞥了眼哈利的口袋，血契凝成的挂坠被混淆咒隐藏着，但德拉科知道它就在那儿。

“哦，得了吧马尔福！你和魔法都知道‘You'll always be on my side¹’根本不是字面意思！”哈利翻了个白眼，“就算你用这个理由整天在我旁边晃悠也改变不了事实。”

“太好了波特，既然如此我就不用解释魔法能理解契约（pact）的本意了。”德拉科作势鼓了鼓掌；“所以，我实在是不明白，为什么魔法推着我让我来找你。”

黑发的斯莱特林怔了怔，随后冷哼一声；“虽然我不是拉文克劳，但是停止把我当成傻子，我还是知道给你写信的时候自己在想什么的。”

德拉科毫不掩盖地咋舌。他并不是真的以为自己能从哈利嘴里撬出来真相，虽然被全校公认嘴里没一句实话的是德拉科，但实际上，这个名号真的应该给乖宝宝哈利･波特。德拉科可能是十句话里九句假话，但哈利，这个货真价实的斯莱特林，他每一句话里都有几个假的词。

听起来似乎无伤大雅，但却充满了误导性。 

“所以，你甚至不愿意给我一个理由。”于是拉文克劳把话题扯了回来，“既然不是为了得到新的情报。哈利･波特，我再问一次——在明知道我出来这趟就很难再回去的情况下偏偏把我叫过来，你的目的是什么？”

“别想太多了马尔福，我不过是觉得在事情发展不受控制的情况下，知道有个人受我控制的感觉还不错。”哈利伸了个懒腰，站起身准备离开。

“不是说我认为说谎有什么不好，毕竟我自己也一直这么干。”德拉科盯着他的背影，一字一句地说；“但是波特，也许在这种情况下我不得不听你的，可契约不是绝对的命令，如果你甚至从来不对我说一句真话，我怎么相信你？”

“……我不需要让你相信我的话，马尔福。”哈利回头挑衅般冲他笑了笑，像是当初分院时那样。“你是个拉文克劳，你擅长自己寻找真相。别告诉我你真的对为什么我把你喊过来没有猜想。”

说罢，哈利用力关上门，门框晃了两下才静止。德拉科面对空荡荡的房间无奈地叹了口气，向后栽进柔软的床铺。

他当然有自己的猜测，他只是想让哈利亲口承认：任何有脑子的人都知道伏地魔真的回来了，鉴于卢修斯的身份，马尔福庄园比布莱克老宅危险几十倍。而不论愿不愿意，事实就是德拉科现在根本回不了家。

他在床上摸了摸，捞过枕头把脸埋进去。

格里莫广场12号不是家，闻起来却远比家里安全。德拉科闭上眼，渐渐放松从暑假开始就紧绷的神经。

在世界陷入血雨腥风前，有人给他提供了一个避风港湾。

  
FIN  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1：可以翻译成“永远站在我这边”（立场）或者直译“永远在我身边”（位置）


End file.
